Across the Line
by NettieMBrookshire
Summary: Zootopia reimagined. The Hopps and Wildes share an age old feud that causes Nick and Judy to become disowned. Finally free they make for Zootopia to make new lives for themselves. Years later young Flora Hopps ventures to the city to find her sister after a few months without contact and to mend their broken family. There she finds adventure, new truths, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

p class="p1"span class="s1"Prologue/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"em "Nick!"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/em The little gray Rabbit called under her breath when she saw the young orange Fox. The Fox's ears snapped back at the sound of his best friend's voice. Turning his head around he grinned like a child caught with his paw in the cookie jar. Scanning for other Animals he quickly got down on all fours and ran to the little Rabbit. "Nick!" She saidspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanin a hushed voice excitedly flinging her arms around the Fox's long class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "Judy!" He squeezed her tightly. "What are you doing over on this side of the fence? You know what my Papa will do to you if he catches you."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "I had to show you this," she said digging through the pockets of her overalls. "I found this while I was working the back blueberry fields on my family farm," withdrawing her paw she had a good sized clear quartz crystal in her class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "Wow! Can I hold it?" She nodded and handed him the crystal. He turned it over and over in his paws. "This is great quality. How'd you find it?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "I was just sowing the field, getting it ready for seeding."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "You did not," he said reading her class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "I swear I did! Here, I'll show you," when her tiny paw clasped around his wrist a pleasant shiver went through his body. Together they stopped and started sneaking through Nick's family farm heading back to Judy's family farm. Once on her land they got down on all fours and quickly made it back to the fields where the quartz had been found. On the field she stopped and showed him where she had found it./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" Together they walked around that back field a couple times picking up small quartz and rocks that looked interesting. It was nearly dusk when both of them shouted each others names. Running back to each other they held out two medium sized crystals. In Judy's paw was an orange crystal to match Nick's coat and in Nick's paw was a grey crystal to match Judy's. They stared at each other for a couple moments until Judy held up her orange crystal. Nick touched his to hers and an electric buzz went through class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "Whoa…did you feel that?" Judy asked her eyes wide./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "Yeah I did," he gazed at class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" A unspoken oath seemed to pass between them. She walked forward into his arms and stopped when he wrapped his arms around her. With a big breath she let out a shaky sigh. They felt like this was so wrong, but how come it felt right?span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "Judith!" Her father's call made them yank apart in fear. "Judith! Dinner is ready!" He shouted his voice growing class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "Go," she said shoving him away. Nick looked back at her pleading to stay. "You have to go, you know what'll happen. Go."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "Goodbye Judy," he clutched his crystal and quickly ran away back to his class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "Goodbye Nick," she said softly holding her crystal class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "Judith," her father said coming around the corner. She quickly shoved the crystal in her pocket. "What on Earth are you doing? You've been gone the entire day."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "After I got the field done I lost track of time," she said smiling class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" He rolled his eyes grabbing her paw. "C'mon, lets get home before dinner gets cold."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" The buzzer sounded loud in her ears making her head ache and ring. She brought her ears down over her head in attempts to stop the carnival sounds from worsening her headache. Another loud ring of the bell sent spots across her vision. She stumbled forward nearly hitting her head on the counter of the game booth. "Judy?" The voice of her mother was distant. Looking up she saw her mother's concerned look and her paw on her back. "Judy? Migraine?" She nodded painfully. Her mother's paw stroked her back in attempts to comfort her. "I told your father the sounds of the carnival booths would give you a migraine. Go take some medication and relax. I'll run this booth."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "Thank you," she muttered stumbling out of the back of the class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" She only got halfway to the carnival office when blackness overtook her vision and she fell forward and slammed hard on the ground. She woke up a couple minutes later drained of energy and in a tent in the arms of a familiar Fox. "Nick?" She asked faintly. It had been nearly eight months since she had seen him. In those few months he had gone from a gawky teenage Fox to a well built one. "Wh…what happened?"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "You blacked out from a migraine," he said softly shifting so she laid in his arms class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" She tried to get up, but her arms wobbled and she fell back down. "I…I need to leave."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "Judy, you can't. After a Migraine black out like that you need to get some sleep," Nick said brushing a paw across her class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "What if someone finds us?" She looked up at class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" Nick looked around and gently sat her down. He got up and buttoned the flaps of the tent closed. Getting back to her he pulled her into his lap again. "Get some sleep if you can. If anyone comes I'll wake you up or sneak out the back."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "Alright," soon after that she was out like a class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "Judy!" A panicked shriek awoke her from her sleep. She forced her eyes open to find her mother hovering protectively around her. A growl made her whip her head around, which was a bad idea since the migraine hadn't fully left her yet. The growl had come from Nick who had his arms bound behind him tightly with rope. Her father stood there behind him with a metal rod poised to hit his head. He had several bloody patches on his orange class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "What did you do to my daughter Wilde?" Her father class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "Like I said before I did nothing. I'm telling the tru—Ah!" He wailed as the metal rod cracked over his head class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "Dad!" Judy yelled. Her migraine shot through her head again. Hearing her voice her father dropped the metal rod and began to move towards her, but her look stopped him. "Unbound him now."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "Judy he's a Wilde." He class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "And I'm a Hopp and I'm beginning to question that now. I said unbound him," she pushed away from her mother./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "Judy he's going to hurt—" her father started, but she cut him class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "No he's not. I've known him since we were little kids and not once has he ever attempted to harm me in any way," she reached for the knife her father always carried and yanked it out. Her migraine shot through her again, but she pushed through it. Dragging the knife under the ropes she cut Nick free. "I am sick and tired of this stupid feud that's been going on between our families longer than I can remember and that even you can remember. It's stopping with me, so either accept it or disown me."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" There was a long silence between them. Nick grabbed Judy's hand. Her mother looked to her father and he drew a long sigh through his nose. "I want you out of my house by the end of the month."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "Judy…" Nick said, but Judy stood tall and class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "It's done. I'll be packed and gone by the end of the month."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" After it was all said and done, Judy stood in the doorframe of what use to be her room. Despite having nearly three hundred siblings, her parents had given her a room to herself. She had always known she was among one of the favorites. With a heavy sigh she picked up her last bag and closed the door behind her. Walking through the house an eerie silence hung in the air disturbing her. Typically silence in her house spelled bad news. However, she guessed, it seemed to class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "Judy…" a sister said to her. She stopped and looked at the little brown bunny with two black spots on the back of her ears and shoulder. It was Flora, who was just four years younger than her. "Do you have to…" she started then stopped. "Why do…"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" Judy smiled sadly and bent down to rub her head. "I can't stay in a house where I don't agree with the morals and where ideas so severely clash with mine."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" Flora looked to the ground. "Where will you and Nick stay? Didn't Nick get kicked out too?"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" Judy nodded. "He did, he has a friend in the city. He'll be living with him until he's able to get his own apartment. I'll be living with Justin until I can be accepted into the police academy," she noticed Flora's blank look at the mention of Justin and remembered that she had been born years after Justin moved out. "Justin is our older brother who lives in the city as well."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "Oh…" she looked down at her feet and then back up at Judy. "Promise you'll write? I know daddy probably will shred the letters, but my friend's mom said you can mail them to their burrow."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" Judy smiled. "I will," she got up to leave then stopped back to look at Flora and then walked off./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" Out in the driveway she loaded her last bag into the truck. Getting in the truck she started it up and drove away from the burrow. A couple minutes later she pulled into the gravel driveway where Nick stood with his belongings. Getting out she helped him load them into the truck. With the last one in the back they got back into the truck and she began heading towards to class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" A couple minutes later Nick rolled down his window and howled out the window. He turned his head to find Judy giving him a look. "Can't you feel it?" He grinned like a mad class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "Feel what?" She arched an class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1" "The freedom!' He howled out the window again. "We're no longer held back by that stupid racism and grudge our family has had for years. We're free Judith!"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span Sitting silent for a few moments she focused on the road, then she slammed her finger down on button to roll the window down. She squealed out the window and a few minutes Nick joined her. Together they drove down the road to Zootopia and their new class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

About the prologue:

Alrighty, I had no idea what happened to the story. I'm still kinda new to so please give me some leeway. I'm still learning all the workings of this website. As for the formatting, I honestly had no idea what happened to the story. Once I get some free time today I'll take the prologue down and fix it and put it back up. I've been busy with work and a knitting commission I'm working on for someone, but I'll fix the problem today.


End file.
